The Year of Surprises
by Amber Levox
Summary: Hey, this story was written by me and Mione Lynn Potter. It's a joint story. Harry,Seoling, Ron, and Amber come back to Hogwarts for their last year of romance and big adventure. HS, RA, HJ


Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter is ours. This is the first and last time we say it.  
  
A/N: Hey! It's me Lily Rose Krystal Angel. My friend Amber Levox(another author) and I wrote this story together from our imaginations. It's really funny.  
  
The Year of Surprises  
  
By Lily Rose Krystal Angel and Amber Levox  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion and Train Ride  
  
Seoling walked to Platform 9 3/4. Seoling had black hair with natural brownish-reddish highlights and electric blue eyes. Her skin was creamy rose. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and parted off to the Express. She saw her best friend Amber Levox. Amber had blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. Seoling ran over and chills ran down her spine as she saw Harry. "Hey Amby! Hi Harry," Seoling said smiling. Harry blushed slightly. Harry and Seoling were together last year, but they had broken up. Obviously, they still had feelings for each other, but they wouldn't admit it to each other.  
  
"Hey Angel," Amber said calling her by her nickname. "Hey," Harry replied smiling back at her. An awkward silence filled the air. Amber broke through it, "Have you seen Ron?" she asked speaking of her crush made her slightly blush. "Ummmmm, I saw him with Mrs. Weasley. He was waiting for Ginny," Seoling said sneaking glances at Harry. Every time she glanced at him she caught his staring back at her. "I wish I was back with Seoling again," Harry thought sadly. Amber had told him many times that they were perfect for each other, but he didn't listen. Harry went straight for another girl. And her name was Serenity Hawkins. She had silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. But he had broken up with her because he had realized that he missed Seoling so much and it hurt him.   
  
Suddenly Ron appeared behind Harry. "Hey guys! Long time, no see! Mum and Ginny kept me waiting," Ron said smiling gently at Amber. Her heart fluttered and she blushed scarlet. "So anyone seen Herms?" Seoling asked. "I have no clue. Probably on the train already. You know her." Ron said grinning. "Lets get on the train before it leaves us!" Amber exclaimed running into the train. The others followed and settled into the compartment.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Harry asked them. "Good. Went to Romania," Ron said staring out the window. "I was to France. I want to see my grandmother and saw the Effiel Tower!" Amber exclaimed laughing. "How about you Sakura?" Harry asked Seoling using his nickname for her. It was her middle name and it meant Cherryblossom. "Mine was okay. I traveled to China. Which reminds me! I got you all something!" Seoling said pulling out a bag. "Ooooooo! What is it?" Amber asked curiously. Seoling smiled and handed her a beautiful fan. It was blue and had the most coolest designs on it. "Oh Angel! Thanks so much!" Amber said fanning herself with it. (A/N: Interesting. LOL) "And this is for you Ron," she said handing him a jade staute shaped like a dragon with gold designs on them. "Wow! This is so cool! Thanks," Ron said playing with it. "Here Harry. I got this for you. It sybolizes bravery," she said giving him a thin gold chain with a ruby pendent hanging off it. The ruby was shaped like a phoniex and it was charmed  
  
to blow out fire, but it didn't burn you. "Wow. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thanks Sakura," he said putting it on. "You're welcome. I got something for myself as well. Look," she replied taking out a pretty thin gold chain and hanging off it was red rose made out of a lily and a white lily made out of a diamond. Inside there was a soft glow. "I got something for Hermione as well, but she doesn't seem to be here." Seoling said and like magic, (A/N: LOL) Hermione came in. "Where have you been? Reading a book?" Ron teased. Hermione glared at him. "As a matter of fact, yes. But I got caught up and forgot what time it was," She said sitting down next to Amber. "Here. I got this from China for you," Seoling said taking out a book titled Ancient Magic in China by Yuo Liu. "Oh! Thank you! I wanted that book, but could never found it!" Hermione screamed grabbing the book and starting to read it.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered. Harry and Ron shared a laugh. "My grandmother wouldn't let me buy anything for you guys. But I got myself something." Amber said. "What'd you get?" Hermione asked still reading. "Well it's a necklace with charms on them. There are 10 of them," she said. Harry chuckled, "Charms?" "Well yes. It's the only thing I liked that was enough for me to but!" she frowned. "Ugh! You two are so rude!" Hermione exclaimed. Seoling laughed. Amber smiled slightly and put her necklace away. The train whistled and off they went to Hogwarts. Or in Harry's point of view, home.   
  
Hermione left the compartment to find her boyfriend, Jordon Fielding. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. "So....," Ron said using the word Seoling hated some much. "Who's trying out for Quidditch?" Amber asked saving Ron from another letcure of Seoling's. "Yeah. I don't want to be Keeper anymore. I'll try out for Beater," Ron said smiling. "I'm Seeker!" Harry piped in. Seoling nodded and replied, "I want to be a Chaser." "This weekend is the first trip to Hogsmeade!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah, I know." Harry sighed looking out the window. Seoling sensed some tension and shook him slightly. "Harry?" she spoke softly. He turned and looked at her. "What's the matter?" she asked. "It's nothing. I was just thinking. This is our last year at Hogwarts," he replied a bit too loudly. "Sad really," Ron frowned. Seoling and Amber nodded in agreement. Little did they know this year would be a year they would never forget.  
  
A/N: Hey, that's it for our first chapter. We hope you liked it and please review! Be gentle please. No flames. WE'll have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
